The Possible Dimension
by Asura Triumph
Summary: Stephanie and her friends have stumbled across a key to opening multiple Dimensions. Unable to get back to their Home world, they ran across the Animorphs, and the crew of the U.S.S. Voyager. While helping the Voyager look for a lost Starfleet Crew-member


The 

****

POSSIBLE

DIMENSION

Asura Triumph

This story is based on-_Star Trek: Voyager_ and_ Animorphs_. For I am not trying to take or steal credit for these both portions. But it's just my imagination!

Asura Triumph

My Information wasgathered from-The Star Trek Encyclopedia and the TV show: _Star Trek: Voyager_

Michael Okuda and Denise Okuda, with Debbie Mirek and Gene Roddenbury

And Animorphs

K.A. Applegate

****

Chapter One

Log:45

Stardate:54929.7

Year:2378

Location: USS _Voyager_ NCC 74656

My name is Stephanie.

Don't expect me to tell you my last name. If I do, don't make a big deal out of it, okay?

"Stephanie, are you okay? Should I call sick bay? "

"Huh? What? No. I mean, no! I'm alright." I said. I looked up to see who woke me from my daydream. George. A good friend of mine.

"You were starring at your controls for over five minutes. Are you sure you are okay?" George asked.

"I'm fine. I...was just daydreaming. That's all." I replied.

He nodded and went back to work at security station. At that moment, Neelix walked in onto the bridge from the turbolift, carrying a thermos.

"Coffee?" he asked as he turned to face me.

I stuck out my tongue, "Ugh!"

He shrugged and turned to serve other crew members coffee.

I tapped on the computer console to make sure I didn't miss anything during my day dream. 

The computer gave a list of events that happened during the last twenty minutes. None that were important. Nothing major.

Beep! 

I looked up from the floor to my station's computer console.

I tapped the controls. We were picking something on -

"Long-range sensors are picking two large masses. One is a class m planet. Other... is a Starship- USS _Century_." George said from his control panel. 

I tapped on the console passing graphs of the planet and readings of the Starship. Then I found the coordinates,

" Coordinates bearing at nine-three-seven-four mark six."

"Got it," Lieutenant Ashmore said from the helm. She knew what to do.

Ashmore hit her comm-badge," Captain to the bridge."

"I'm on my way," Captain Janeway relied over the comm.

Do these name sound familiar? Hope so. I'm new to the Ship. Ship? _Star_ship: USS _Voyager_. 

Well, not me alone. Actually, Teddy, George and I are new to _Voyager_.

How? Good question!

Um..._long_ story made as short as possible. From beginning to end.

George and I were fishing on a boat. Something mysterious dragged us far out into the ocean. Shortly after that, a storm ( hurricane, maybe) hit us, causing us to crash on a deserted island. Teddy was chased on board and dragged along. Search crews never found us...

Sounds lame? Hold on.

After about a month of hectic survival, I tripped on a necklace. A "magical" necklace. Actually it wasn't the necklace itself, it was the stone it carried. It was called the Dimension-Dime-Stone. 

After I put it on, life changed, forever. George, Teddy and I were warped into another dimension, through a vortex.

We never found a way back _home_. 

The dimension that we walked into was...well, Earth, of coarse. Only... it was being invaded by aliens. Aliens called Yeerks.

We stumbled into a group of kids, resisting the invasion. How were they resistant? They held a special power that made them morph-capable. Morph. As in change.

They acquire DNA, by touching an animal in order to turn into it.  
Only can you stay in a morph for less than two hours. Or you will stay that way forever. Permanently.

This group of resisting kids; Jake, Rachel, Marco, Ax(Aximili, an Andalite), Cassie, and Tobias; morph into dangerous animals, such as tigers, bears, and even lions, to fight the Yeerks.

Jake, the leader of the resisting group, gave George, Teddy, and I the power to morph.

A month after we met up with this resisting group, in which they call themselves the A Animorphs, Teddy, George and I were warped through another vortex to another dimension.

That's where I'm at right now. A Starship in the year 2379. 

Not much to tell you about that. 

We stayed on board the _Voyager_ for about a month, until I found out that I could control the vortexes to the two dimensions. Any time I like.

If something happens to me, the Dimension Stone will be turned over to either Teddy or George.

The turbolift doors opened and in walked Captain Janeway. 

" Report," she said looking at George.

" We have entered the solar system-Favoria, over an hour ago. Long range sensors have picked up a Class-M planet, and a Starship," George said. He looked up from the console," The USS _Century_."

The Captain nodded. She looked over her shoulder. To Ashmore, "Drop to half impulse. Approach them slowly." 

Ashmore acknowledged and turned to control the helm.

At that moment Tuvok and Kim walked in and took our stations. George and I walked out of their way. 

George walked over to the railing behind the Captain and Commander's seats.

The Captain sat in her seat, in front of where George was standing. She sat very calmly.

"They are coming into viewing range" Tuvok confirmed. 

The Captain looked up at the view screen.

It didn't take for the two masses to come into a large view.

The planet looked a little like Earth. But, of coarse, the continents were shaped different. 

I went to go stand next to George, at the railing. 

" Their hailing us, Captain." Kim called from operations. 

"Go ahead." Captain Janeway said, "On screen."

A large face of a Starship captain took the place of the planet and ship. 

" _This is Captain Beshic of the USS _Century_," _He said from the view screen. 

Captain Janeway sat in her seat with her hands on their armrests and her legs crossed. 

"This is Captain Janeway of the Starship _Voyager._ What seems to be the problem?" 

"_We- my crew and I- we passed this planet and-"_ he hesitated.

"Captain Beshic-" Captain Janeway started. 

Captain Beshic looked embarrassed, " Perhaps we can speak privately." He said, looking around our bridge. 

"We can talk in my ready-room. "Captain Janeway suggested.

"Very well." Beshic answered.

The view screen returned to the picture of the planet and the _Victory_.

Captain Janeway stood up and turned around to faced Tuvok. 

"Tuvok. Take security to the transporter room." She said. 

Tuvok nodded shortly and walked out onto the turbolift. Two men, carrying fazor rifles followed his lead. 

George ran to catch up with them. He's sort of a back up, to them.

He, too, is morph capable. He could morph into his battle morph, the lion, and take on what security can't get.

" Stadi," Janeway started. "Take us into high orbit over the planet. But keep us close to the _Victory._" 

"Aye, Captain." Stadi replied.

The Captain walked up to me. "You don't mind being 'security' for a while. Do you?" She asked. 

I shook my head, "No ma'am." I gave her a questioning look, "Why?"

"It'll give you something to do. Come with me," She responded.

I followed her to her ready room.

Why would she want me to be 'security'? I'm usually a definite away team member.

Did she like my morph-capabilities?

Oh-well.

"Just stand next to door and keep your fazor in hand." She instructed me.

I pulled out my fazor from my carry belt.

"Just keep a close watch on Captain Beshic. Be ready at any moment. You know, right?" 

I nodded.

"_Captain,_" It was Tuvok over the comm-badge. "_Captain Beshic and Commander Himack are now on board."_

"Bring them to the ready-room," Captain Janeway said quickly.

I stood there, waiting patiently at the door.

Finally, the door opened and Captain Beshic and Commander Himack walked in.

I glanced outside, into the corridor. Two security men where standing on either side of the door.

George walked in and stood at the opposite side of the door from me. He also got his weapon in hand.

His expression grew tighter as he looked at me. I shrugged.

The weapon may not be enough. Even though it was great technology... I still felt weak.

_Stephanie! Get a grip._ I thought. They are just two men. Not Yeerks.

Yeerks, like I said, are what we are fighting against in the other dimension.

They are a parasitic race.

They crawl into the ear canal's of other creature's and spread themselves over the brain to _controlling _the creature.

But soon after, three days, they need to return back to their pool, Yeerk pool, to feed on Kandrona rays. Or they starve. And die.

That is why they need Earth. For humans. For hosts.

"That's right," Commander Himack said, continuing the conversation they started a little while ago.

"So, will you help us with the search?" Captain Beshic asked.

Captain Janeway sighed, "Yes. I will. But, there will be a limited amount of time. When we begin?"

Beshic and Himack looked at each other.

Beshic answered first, "Ten-hundred."

_Search? What search?_

"Tomorrow." Captain Janeway nodded. "Until then, we will round up our search teams."

No more was said. The conversation was over. 

Captain Beshic and Commander Himack left the room. The two men followed them down the corridor. 

" This'll be fun," George said sarcastically.

"What? What did I miss?" I asked.

Captain Janeway and George just stared at me.

"I need to get some sleep." I sighed and headed to my quarters.

****

Chapter two

Log: 45

Time:09:00

"_Tuvok to Stephanie."_

I woke up at Tuvok's voice over the comm.

"_Stephanie, Respond."_ He pressed. 

"I'm here, Tuvok. I just woke up." I yawned.

"_Captain Janeway would like you to report to the transporter room, as soon as possible."_

"I'm on it!" I yelped while falling out of bed.

I quickly climbed to my feet and changed into my "uniform".

I sorta designed it myself. I can't wear the usual Starfleet uniform because I've never been to Starfleet Academy.

Neither has George or Teddy.

So I made a uniform similar to it. It's all black and it has a blue strip crossing from the right shoulder to the left side of the waist. On the back, the strip crosses from the left waist to the right shoulder. And then there's the comm-badge. I'm sure you know where that's at. Right?

George and Teddy's uniform is slightly different. Their blue strip crosses from the _left_ shoulder to the right waist. 

These uniforms are also our morphing suits. You just can't morph lose clothing. It's got to be tight. Lose clothing would just fall right off and you'd be standing there naked. Wouldn't like that.

I finished pulling on my "uniform" top and put on my carry belt.

On the way out, I grabbed my fazor and tricorder. 

I walked down the corridor a little ways. Then stopped in front of a door.

Teddy's quarters. 

I waited for the chime to signal inside.

Nothing...

Was he coming to the search? I knew George was.

I waited too long. I walked down the corridor to the turbolift.

"Deck 5," I told the computer in the turbolift.

The turbolift whirled softly as it pulled me up seven levels.

The turbolift stopped and I got off. I began walking down the corridor, again, and turned a corner.

"Stephanie!" 

I jumped and turned, quickly. Adrenaline rushed through me, like a hydra pump on a lit match.

During the whole time, I had focused on a morph. 

The Hork-Bajir.

"Whoa! Stephanie. Calm down!"

It was Commander Chakotay. Of this ship.

"Oh! I'm-I'm so sorry, Commander. I...I guess I was a little...jumpy." I said, half morphed.

I had horns sticking out of head and blades on my arms and legs.

I reversed the morph and returned to my original form.

I haven't said this yet, but, Hork-Bajir are a peaceful race. Or at least they _were_.

They were made great weapons for the Yeerks.

The reason they were created with _blades_ is because they harvest bark. They slice bark and eat it.

But when the Yeerks got to them, slicing bark wasn't the only thing they do.

They stand at about six to seven feet tall.

They have three lined up horns on their heads that rake forward. And they have blades. Four on their arms and two on the back of their legs.

On their tails, they have two stubby blades. Their tails aren't as quick as Andalite's.

"Heading to transporter room?" Chakotay questioned.

"Yes, sir." I said.

He stopped in front of a door. It opened and we walked in. 

I had been told what was happening, earlier.

Captain Beshic had mysteriously lost one of his trusted officers. He had searched a large island for about three days. We were to help him.

There was no one in the room but Ensign Rollins at transporter controls.

Chakotay and I walked up to the transporter pad. 

Ensign Rollins looked up at Chakotay. Chakotay nodded, and the next thing I knew, the room was fading from sight.

I opened my eyes to see a beautiful field. The grass was a dark green. As it curved up to form a hill, the green becomes lighter.

Why? I don't know.

I looked to my right and saw trees. Many, many of them. There bark was a greenish-brown. They're many leaves were like a turquoise. 

To my left, the search teams were awaiting the last comers. 

Captain Janeway walked up to us.

"You'll be with Mister Paris and Ensign Kim." She told me.

She faced Chakotay, "Your with me." 

Chakotay smiled, " Your the boss!" They walked off together.

I stood there, alone, looking at the big crowd of people.

About a fourth of _Voyager_ and a half of _Century_ were helping with the search.

I looked at the sky. It was a beautiful blue. Nothing like Earth. As the sun pierced the sky, the blue seemed to shimmer.

The clouds were huge. Gray colored. Like as if they were carrying rain. 

As they grazed the tops of the mountains, they, too, shimmered.

"Stephanie."

I quickly turned around. It was Tom and Kim.

"The search has began," Ensign Kim said.

"Yeah. We were assigned to the woods." Tom told me.

I looked over his shoulder. Groups of were dispersing. Several to the mountains, the shoreline, the plains and the forests.

"Lets go," Tom murmured.

We walked into the woods. Kim had the tricorder in hand and Tom held the fazor rifle.

I had nothing. Well, not unless you want to consider the power to morph a hand held weapon.

Ta-dededede.

Ta-dedededede. The tricorder. 

There were trees everywhere. Each tree was like a meter apart. 

CA-ruuuSH! 

The three of us jumped. Tom cocked the rifle and Kim took cover behind him.

I jerked forward, ready to morph.

CU-runch!

CU-runch!

"Wha- what is it?" Kim asked. 

"What do you mean? The tri-" 

" The tricorder is malfunctioning!" Kim explained to Tom. 

"I got it!" I yelled over my shoulder. 

I began morphing. _Hork-Bajir, _I thought. In my mind I imagined the Hork-Bajir running and swinging through the trees. 

The first thing I noticed was that I was getting taller. Quickly.

Then my skin turned green. Almost like the color of the trees.

The morph was completing itself. 

I had claws, talons, blades, horns, and a tail.

The morph was complete_. _

"Hork-Bajir?" Kim asked, nervously. 

I turned my snake-like neck and faced him with my horned head. I nodded. 

He's seen me morph a Hork-Bajir only once before. Tom, five times.

I turned around and jumped! Twenty feet in the air!

CU-runch!

That sound again. Had to find out what it was.

Jump!

Grasp!

Brunch!

Jump!

Grasp!

STOP!!

I swung in a tree with a set of arm blades keeping me from falling.

CU-unch!

CU-unch!

Again! It was below me! 

I looked down and saw something that looked like a mix between a rhino, an elephant, and a Tri-tops. 

It was huge. 

Surely my Hork-Bajir morph would never take the chance to take on this beast.

It was eating a part of a tree.

Herbivore. Not carnivore.

I turned back and headed towards Tom and Kim. 

Only when I got to same place I last saw them, they weren't there.

Tom? Kim? Where are you two? I called out in thought speak.

Thought speak is a type of way you can talk, telepathically, in morph.

Andalites use thought speak because they don't have any mouths.

He-e-e-ello? Mister Paris? Ensign Kim?

No answer.

I dropped down, thirty feet, to the ground and demorphed immediately.

"Mister Paris? Ensign Kim?" I'm quite used to calling older people 'Mrs.' or 'Mr.'. 

"_Kiwersh. Kiwersh!"_

The bushesbehind merustled.

"Haha! Uh, very funny, Mister Paris. You found me scared. You can come out now." I warned.

Tom plays a lot of ticks on me aboard _Voyager_. He finds me easy to get.

"Kim? You can tell Tom to stop, please." 

"_Giya-MO!"_

I looked around at the small clearing I was standing in. Then I realized I was standing in the wrong area.

"Yeah, right. I'll be leaving now! I won't be messing with you anymore, now. Go away!" I yelled. Something that I shouldn't have done.

Ten humanoids jumped out from the bushes and surrounding me.

"I mean you no harm," I gestured a Vulcan hand signal," Live long and prosper."

What looked like the leader of the group, held out his four-fingered hand, and pointed it to me, "Cinia!"

The four-finger humanoids ran after me carrying nets, flint knives, and weapons I couldn't even guess at.

They kept trying to hit me with their weapons. And I kept dodging each blow.

Except one. And that was a fetal mistake. I ran right into one of the humanoids. 

He quickly pulled out a tube with a needle at the end of it.

He stabbed it in my shoulder. 

I tripped and fell. I couldn't get up!

It was a tranquilizer!

Had to.....try....

I fell unconscious. 

Reliable Memory log Protocol- Supplemental

Time: Unknown

Location: Class-M planet

I woke up feeling groggy. My back hurt. Along with the ankles and arms.

I found myself tied to a tree. Sitting down.

I looked around. There were a few huts near a river. Flowing into the river was a waterfall.

The waterfall split up into three sections as it fell.

Almost as if it made that way. 

"It's about time you woke up. You were unconscious for about two hours." Someone said beside me.

"Huh?" I turned to my left.

A man sat, tied to a tree, too. He was wearing a Starfleet uniform.

"Who are you?" I asked. 

He turned his head away

"I'm Kiafer. From the _U.S.S. Century_. I'm Captain Beshic's most trusted officer." Then he faced me. "I am a shape-shifter."

That kind of got me there.

"If you are a shape-shifter, then how come you haven't already morphed into something that can race you to safety?" I shot at him.

"When these people took me... I somehow couldn't morph." He said, his smooth face showing no emotion.

I looked down at my chest.

My comm -badge was missing. It might have dropped off in the woods.

My Dimension Stone was missing, too! Oh, wait. I forgot. It transported to George when I was tranquilized. 

Then something caught my eye. Something white. 

It took me a few moments to get out of my stunned trance.

A pile of skeletons lay five feet from me. I had only one guess. These humanoids were cannibals.

Kiafer watched me stare at the skeletons.

"They plan on eating us tonight. They believe that they can actually take my shape-shifter ability and use it for themselves. But I don't have it and your not a shape-shifter." Kiafer laughed.

I choked and coughed. "How would you know that I'm not a shape-shifter? What if I am? What if I'm a mixed bred? Huh? I can morph."

"Well for firsts, I would know if you are a shape-shifter. Mixed or pure bred." He said so surely.

I had almost forgotten that a shape-shifter can tell if a fellow shifter was nearby. 

See, shape-shifters have this strong erg to shift together as one. Kiafer wasn't feeling this right now.

"And besides. I can tell that you can morph. Perhaps because that this race has you in custody. And that they would take you only because you can morph. Now, tell me how you got it." He said.

"Tec-" I hesitated for a second, "technology. I received my powers of morphing from a special technology. The _Escafil Device_." 

It was true. I remember Ax sticking the blue box out for me to touch. To receive the power to morph.

Kiafer disrupted my thoughts. "I do not recall any technology that-" his head snapped up. "Unless you teamed up with the Species 8472."

I shock my head, "No! I haven't teamed up with the Species 8472. They are no threat anymore. Captain Janeway-Oh I'll explain later."

He looked at my uniform. "Your not a Starfleet member. What ship do you travel on?"

I shrugged, "The _U.S.S. Voyager_."

He nodded, "An Intrepid Class. I have heard much about that ship. You said you held morphing abilities. Prove yourself worthy any get us out of here." 

"Okay." I focused on a morph that could slip me out of the ropes that held me down.

A fly.

I shrank quite rapidly. The ropes slipped away. I reversed the morph, changing back to my original form.

"See?" I taunted.

"Yes. Most impressive. But can you get past the guards?"

I tilted my head, "What guards?"

He looked up at the tops of the trees. 

I followed his gaze.

Six humanoids hung in the trees, carefully watching me. They hung, ready to attack at any moment.

They did.

"_Weet!_" one yelled.

They jumped down, again, surrounding me.

"_ Ag-main. Corf dem a gyami."_ the tallest humanoid said. He lifted a finger and pointed at me, "_Gor ath ma, weet!_" 

One of the humanoids, ran up from behind and gave me a good blow with his weapon.

I fell unconscious.

**Chapter Three**

Reliable Memory Log Protocol- Supplemental

Time: 1500 (3:00)

Location: Class-M planet

My Time Field Matrix was understanding the way the planet was rotating, giving me the proper time.

I quickly snapped awake.

"Awake again? That's the third time you were knocked out!" Kiafer laughed.

I didn't find it funny, "Second."

"Yes, well, the ceremony will begin in about thirty minutes." He said.

"What? You enjoy the thought of being eaten _alive_? Besides, how do know how long we have till-" I started.

"I told him." A straining voice said, from behind the tree I was tied to. 

The person stepped out into view.

It was a female humanoid. She wore tight clothing. The color of her clothing was a color I've never seen in human form. Hard to explain what it looked like.

"We're quite excited to have you both here. And what's more exciting is that your both different!" she laughed.

"You can speak-" 

"Of coarse, you know, I can speak the transversal language. Uh-huh! Not everyone can do that. Or at least not everyone on the _Tysgebin_ world can do that." she explained. What a rude person! She went on, "We are the _Tysgebs_. Our planet draws shape-shifters to the surface. And then we capture them and steal their shifting capabilities, and sacrifice them for their changeling souls." she looked over at Kiafer. Kiafer quickly looked away. 

The female _Tysgeb _looked back at me.

"It seems to me that your not a shape-shifter. But you poses the powers of changing. What are you?" 

I considered a moment. Should I tell her? No. I'll taunt her for a while. What can she do? Besides she doesn't deserve to know.

I felt strange. Weak, almost. 

I can beat up four Hork-Bajir Controllers within five minutes. But pathetically speaking, I can't take on a handful of Humanoids!

"Well?" the _Tysgeb_ pressed on.

I turned my head away. 

"Well, if you want to be that way- Do so as you please! But you'll see! You'll find it my way!" she warned.

I saw something out of the corner of my eye. I couldn't help but look back at her.

The _Tysgeb_'s necklace was glowing.

That's when it hit me. Her necklace looked like my Dimension Stone necklace. 

Could her necklace be one of the Great Missing Stones?

.......

It is!

The _Tysgeb_ pressed both of her wrists together, showing me the palms of her hands. 

Between her two palms, a red and yellow ball of energy appeared.

How could she do that? Was the Stone helping her?

Without warning-

"Aaahhhhhhh!" 

She had shot the ball of energy at me!

It struck like a knife. Staggering, twisting pain that sliced through to my bones. 

A dagger...twisting...

"Aaahhhhhh-!"

Sharp bursts of pain knocked the wind out of me. 

I gasped.

"Tell me," the_ Tysgeb_ said. 

I was silent. Impossible to respond. To even think of speaking as the pain seared. Stronger. More intense each second. A high-pitch tone began to ring in my ears.

Couldn't stand it.....God! the pain!

It was stupid!

She was trying to kill me. All just to get the answer of what I am! 

The pain stopped.

Gone.

"I'm sure you don't want to have to go through that again. Do you?" she asked in amusement.

I shook my head, gasping desperately for a breath. 

"Now. What are you?"

"I...am...." I had to push the words out of my mouth. Had to, "am human."

"What is that?" she leaned closer. 

"...human!" I strained. 

"Human? How interesting! Humans now hold the power of changing?" 

"No. Just me." I couldn't tell her about Teddy and George.

She was puzzled. She didn't show it but she was puzzled.

The_ Tysgeb_ female slowly turned around and walked away.

Again, the _Tysgebs_ jumped down from the trees above, and surrounded both Kiafer and I.

They untied our ropes, freeing us from our trees. We could only walk within the circle of guards.

I got a quick glance of Kiafer. He looked almost astonished. 

I could no longer sit up straight. My aching muscles gave way, leaving me sprawled on the ground. 

It was only 1520(3:20), and the sun was setting. Night was falling.

I remembered the bright orange ball of energy that the _Tysgeb_ female shot at me.

There was only one way she could have done that, and it was the Stone.

I will not leave this planet without it. Not until it's under my possession.

I was exhausted. Too tired to morph. I was just about to fall asleep when a thought speak message came in...

Stephanie. Are you there?

I jerked up in surprise. But fell back, again.

"Ouch," I groaned.

Stephanie. Please respond.

It was Teddy! But from far off. Where? 

Moving on...

I gathered my energy and sent him a thought-speak respond.

Wait! Teddy. So nice to hear from you again. Where are you speaking from?

Silence.

I waited for a response.

He spoke,Hey! She speaks!

Ha, Ha. I groaned.Where are you calling me from?

We're on _Voyager_, again. Are you okay?

I'm barely surviving down here. How are you able to talk to me from such a long distance? I asked. 

Ax is on board. He made a device that will able you to send and receive long range thought speech. Teddy explained.

Axilimi?

Hello, Stephanie. We have a sensor lock on you. But we are unable to transport you from the planet's surface. Ax replied.

Explain, I said quickly.

George answered,Sensors show little plasma vapors. But its too much for the transporter's beam. Once you've dematerialized, you will never materialize, again.

I shuddered. 

Where are you in orbit? I asked.

Well, we're right above you and coming to a complete stop.

Marco?

She remembers me! Marco cried.

I looked up at the night sky and saw two dots of light against the black of night. 

One stopped suddenly. The other, not far behind.

Ax-Aximili-is an Andalite. For being, you've never seen one.

An Andalite looks like the mix between-half-deer, half-scorpion, and half-human.

Like maybe a centaur. But without a mouth. And two stalk eyes on the head. And blue fur that covers the whole body. And a long tail that ends with a blade, that swipes faster than the blink of an eye.

Stephanie? It was the Captain!

Yes, ma'am?

Do you have the _Century_'s missing officer with you? she asked.

Yes, ma'am. I have Kiafer here. How are you...

You learn new things everyday. the captain whispered.

I laughed silently and closed my eyes. I knew that they were coming to rescue us, soon.

****

Chapter Four

Reliable Memory Log Protocol-Supplemental

Time:1528 

Location: class-M planet

I sat in my little area, still surround by _Tysgebs_, when I noticed that Kiafer wasn't moving at all.

He sat straight up, legs crossed.

This whole sacrifice thing hasn't bothered him at all. Or maybe it has, and I just haven't noticed.

Finally, he got up and walked over to me.

"I understand the way you use your morphing capabilities." he said.

I gave him a questioning look.

"You can return my shape-shifting abilities to me, as well." 

I tilted my head.

He held out his arm, "Grab my arm."

"A trick," I blurted.

"No. Not at all." he confirmed.

I considered a moment. Perhaps it will help us escape this place.

I reached my hand out and grabbed his bare arm.

"Now concentrate. Focus on morphing. But morph nothing."

Riiiight..

I thought about taking shape of another being that had no shape. 

Dark matter? 

Who knows? But it kept me from morphing.

He jerked. 

I opened my eyes.

"Complete." he said.

We both looked at each other.

"Well?" I asked.

"We will wait. I am guessing there will be a surprise attack."

I jerked in surprise. I almost fell back. 

It almost like he was reading my mind!

Suddenly, my Internal Time Field Matrix Signaled 3:30.

Signal-not like BEEP!- It's like tasting or smelling adrenaline, only on the inside.

I picked it up when I morphed an Andalite. Their sorta born with it.

But like I said, it was 3:30.

Time of the "ceremony".

"Kiafer," I hissed.

The surrounding guards clutched their weapons and gabbed us in the back, forcing us to walk towards the blazing fire, which was on one side of the many huts.

We stopped. Five feet from the fire.

I looked to my left.

There, the Female _Tysgeb_ stood, laughing.

I was just about to make a snide remark, when-

Rrrrr-OOOAAAAAARRRRRR!!

Roar? A tiger. Jake!

The Animorphs were here!

Along with back up from _Voyager _and _Victory_.

A tiger, an elephant, a wolf, a gorilla, a lion, and an Andalite came rushing into the clearing.

Not far behind, a group of Starship crew members came with Fazor-rifles. 

Cool! An all you can eat buffet, Marco laughed.

I'll give you an all you can eat buffet. I snapped.

Wow! Crazy woman!

Chill, you two! Jake commanded.Now, every one. Just scare or knock them out. Don't kill them! 

Mayhem. Chaos. 

People running everywhere. Mainly for life.

Ensign Kim skidded up to Kiafer and I carrying a Medical case.

"Are you okay?" He asked, as he pulled out a tricorder to examine any injuries.

"Sore all over," I answered.

"Here, this will help." Kim said, he put a hypospray to the ridge of my neck.

There was a slight tingle as he injected it.

He did the same to Kiafer. 

"Better?" Kim wondered.

I nodded.

Slowly, I rose to my feet. I had to help the others. 

"You guys ready to go?" Chakotay panted. 

I took a deep breath, "No. Not yet." 

He looked at me like I was crazy. 

Then, from the running crowd, the _Tysgeb_ emerged and yelled ,"The human is right. She must not leave yet. Not without a fight!"

In the corner of my eye, I saw everyone stop running and started a fairly large circle around the two of us.

"I except!" I blurted aloud so that everyone could hear.

It's simple: If I won I would claim the Stone as one of my own. If I lost....

Don't do it! George yelled from his lion morph.

I ignored him.

"How will we fight?" I sneered. 

"We will..." she took a deep breath. "morph."

"Acknowledged!" _And I have the perfect morph to win this morph,_ I added silently.

The _Tysgeb_ began morphing.

So did I. 

The _Tysgeb'_s morph didn't take long. Her morph washed over her like liquid. Like Mercury!

She was growing at an enormous rate: 8 feet, 9 feet,10 feet,12 feet! 15 feet! 15 feet tall! And 15 feet long!

Then I recognized her morph. It was the same thing I saw earlier. The one that looked like a mix between an elephant, a rhino, and a Triceratops. 

My morph was a almost completely done. 

My arms became weak. Stalks grew atop my head. Eyes sprouted on the stalks. 

Just call me four eyes. Two main eyes, on my face and two independent eyes, on my head.

My legs split into four. The second pair of legs traveled behind me, creating a horse-like body. 

My mouth sealed up making it impossible for me to speak by sound.

Behind me, my spine stretched out to about 5 feet long, making my tail. Flesh and blue fur covered my tail. 

Blue fur covered my whole body. 

On the end of my tail, a large blade grew, giving me my _weapon._

I became the Centaur of the Universe. 

I was an Andalite. A female adult Andalite.

I mixed two Andalite's DNA , making my own Andalite.

"Do you like my morph? It's called a _Georm," _she said_ through_ her morph.

Clever morph. It will not survive. I responded. 

The _Tysgeb_ laughed, "May the battle begin!"

She lowered her head bounded for me. 

I leaped, sailed over her horned head and landed on her back.

Strike! Ax screamed. 

I did.

FWAAP!

FWAAP!

My tail cracked the air, faster than the blink of an eye.

FWAAP! 

I struck, over and over, repeatedly. Nothing happened. Her skin didn't break.

SHOOOSH!!

I was thrown in the air!

Using my tail for balance, I landed nimbly on my hooves.

I spun around and headed right back for her.

Aim for the face! Tobias yelled.

The eyes. Go for the eyes! George corrected.

Right! It would be her weakest spot. 

I cocked my tail, ready for the strike. 

My stalk eyes caught a glimpse of something. She was bringing her tail around. 

I leapt!

She missed!

HA! Ha-ha. I laughed.

"Insolent little FOOL!!" the _Tysgeb_ screamed.

I jumped on her back, again. Ran towards the front. Jump! 

Then, for a just moment in time and space, I hung in the suspense of mid-air. Slowly falling back to the ground.

The _Tysgeb_, slowly, coming around for a head-on attack.

Star-Fleet phazors leveled at the alien female, slowly, following her every movement.

Finally, my hoof touched ground. Normal time returned.

I spun around and faced the _Georm_ head-on. 

Not always is biggest the best. But sometimes slowest. I said, then struck.

FWAAP! Hit her in the eye.

FWAAP! Again!

The _Tysgeb_ pulled back, screaming in pain.

Clear fluid ran down her face. 

She was shrieking, returning back to her original form.

"Go ahead. Kill me!" She said in humanoid form.

No. I whispered.

Then I turned my tail to the flat of the blade, and hit her in the side of the head.

She fell back unconscious.

I had won. 

**Chapter Five**

Log:46

Stardate:54929.8

I sat in sickbay, holding the Stone that the _Tysgeb_ wore, listening to the Doctor lecture me.

The Stone was named the Diiroe Stone. It held powers of Destruction.

George used the Dime Stone to return the Animorphs to their world.

"-and lucky you had Starfleet officers come and save you. Though I wasn't there...." the Doctor went on, "Are you listening to me?"

I jerked up, "Um-Yeah. Yeah, I am."

"Well, I suggest that you take the next two days off. Go to you're quarters and rest." he told me. 

I got up and left sickbay. But instead of going to my quarters, I headed for the Bridge.

I walked down the corridor and onto the turbolift. 

"Deck one, bridge." I told the computer.

The turbolift whirled.

The doors opened and I got off. 

Captain Beshic was on the viewscreen, talking to Captain Janeway. 

"You have a fine crew. We thank you." He looked at me, "And we thank you, Stephanie."

I bowed my head in response. Captain Janeway smiled. 

He turned back to Captain Janeway, "Thank you again, Kathryn. 'Hope you make it back to the Alpha Quadrant."

"We hope the same for you." Janeway nodded back.

Captain Beshic signed off.

The USS_ Century_ took his place on the viewscreen. It used thrusters, turned around and warped out of view.

The captain turned to Tom, "Tom, go to warp six."

"Aye, Captain." 

_Why did I want to come to the bridge?_ I shrugged and left,_ Oh well._

****

Chapter Six

Time:10:00

"Well, hello, Stephanie. Can I interest you in one of my specialties?" Neelix asked as soon as I walked into the mess hall.

"Uhm... I'll have something simple. How 'bout a tuna fish sandwich?"

"Hhmmff. Never heard of a tuna fish sandwich..." he turned around and walked towards the replicator. 

I threw my padds on a table and sat down. 

"Hello, Stephanie."

I looked up, "Hello, Naomi. Aren't you supposed to be in sickbay listening to one of the Doctor's lectures?"

"Uh, he let me go early."

"Your serious, right? Normally he won't let anyone go until he's finished."

She smiled, "When would that be?"

I laughed.

"I'm bored."

I looked at her, "Why be bored when your on a _Starship_ in the middle...of the Delta Quadrant. I can almost see why. How about your holonovel...uh, The Adventures of Flotter."

She shook her head.

I shuffled through the padds.

"Here," I suggested and handed her one of the padds. "Try this. Its a new holonovel that I programmed myself. Uh...you can test it out for me."

"Thanks!" Naomi said and ran out the mess hall, with the padd in hand. 

"Here you go." Neelix said, setting down a plate with two halves of a sandwich on it. 

"Thank you." I said. I took a bite of the sandwich and reviewed my padds. 

Ffssss, ffsssss. The mess hall doors opened and closed. I turned around and saw B'Ellana, Tom and Harry heading my way. 

I winced a little. I turned around and studied my padds, again. I knew that Tom was going to pull some nasty prank on me. 

"Well, hello. What are we studying today?" B'Ellana asked, picking up one of my padds. "Ah, creating new holonovels, are we?" 

"Ha! Holonovel? Barely. Consider it a... challenge for my....capabilities." I bluffed.

"Ha-ha. Your not even capable of keeping up with your own sandwich!" Tom laughed. 

He didn't say what I thought he said. Did he? 

No! He ate the other half of my sandwich! I stood up very abruptly, face to face with Tom. 

Hot anger filled my veins. Energy swirled in the air around me. I was mad....

"Stephanie! Stop! What are you doing?" B'Ellana cried out. 

I turned my head sharply towards her. She tore out her phazor and pointed it towards me. Tom and Harry did the same. 

Angry? Over a Tuna sandwich? My anger cooled down. I had never felt this way before. Not even getting mad at George for deleting one of my characters from one of my programs even matched this! 

"Woa. I feel dizzy..." I murmured. My legs collapsed beneath me. Everything went dark.

****

Chapter Seven

Time: 11:16

Faint voices. All around me. 

I knew whose they were. Yet I couldn't see them. I couldn't open my eyes, I had no control over my body. 

"-the energy was too strong for her to handle." the Doctor said. 

"Do you know where it came from?" the Captain asked.

"I am not certain. I believe it came from inside her." 

"Can you wake her up?" Teddy asked. 

Silence. 

Finally, I felt control slowly returning. I opened my eyes, sat up and looked around.

Captain Janeway, Chakotay, Tom, George, Teddy, and the Doctor were all standing around me. 

The Captain stepped forward, "How do you feel?"

I looked at my hand, "I feel fine. I...think." Harsh emotions were stored inside me, just waiting to out burst.

The Doctor walked towards me with a hypospray in his hand, "Here's a mild sedative."

I tensed up. He pressed the Hypospray against my throat.

"NO!" I screamed. The hypospray went sailing across the room. Again I was mad. 

I stood on the bio-bed looking down at everyone. Janeway and Tom had phazors in hand. Everyone else stood back.

Ta-dee-dadee-dadee. "The new stone that she has seems to be the one that's affecting her." the Doctor said, reading his medical tricorder. 

Smash!

The tricorder, too, went flying through the air. 

"Stephanie! Stop! Chill, control it. Don't let it control you." George said. 

He was right. Control... no anger...

I plopped back down onto the bio-bed. Everyone looked at me.

"I'm fine." I whispered.

"I think maybe you should stay here in sickbay until you can control that Stone." the Doctor instructed, retrieving the hypospray and the tricorder from across the room. 

"No! I mean, I don't like being confined in one place for a while." I pleaded. "I can control it."

"I can not take that risk. Not aboard my ship." Captain Janeway confirmed.

"George and Teddy will both watch over me. Won't you?"

They both looked at each other. 

"Maybe the captain is right. Aboard the ship is not a good idea. You may end up causing it to explode." George nodded. 

"We could go to the other Dimension." Teddy suggested.

"What if something happens and we can get you out of there?" Chakotay asked. 

"_That's_ a risk that I'll take." I replied.

"Let her take the chance." Tom said.

"That's up to you. If you decide to stay then we will have to erect a level ten force field around sickbay." the captain said.

"Then I'll go."

I looked down at the Dime stone but it wasn't there. Only one Stone was there. The Dime Stone was blue and the Diiroe Stone was green. This stone was bluish green. I knew that the two Stones combined. 

I held the Stone between my hands and closed my eyes. 

The room was silent. I opened my eyes. 

Suddenly everything turned white. Everything white. No objects. Blinding white light.

Then it disappeared. Green grass and beautiful trees stood before me. Behind me a rusty red barn. To my right was a dirt road. To my left George and Teddy stood there wondering what they should do. 

Thup-thup,thup-thup,thup-thup. I turned towards the woods. A blue centaur galloped towards us. 

Welcome, back, George, Teddy, and StephanieAx greeted. 

"Hello Ax. Anything new?" George asked. 

Nothing new has happened recently. Yet Prince Jake has set up a new mission. And yourselves?

"The Stone that Stephanie got is causing her to release great anger. We're keeping her here, in this Dimension, until she can control it." Teddy explained.

"I can speak for myself!" I shouted. 

George and Teddy jumped back with concentrating looks on their faces. Ax did the same.

I crossed my arms over chest. They relaxed a little. 

Cassie! Please proceed with caution. 

I turned around and threw my arms into the air, "I'm not that dangerous!" 

Cassie laughed as she walked towards us. 

"That new Stone that Stephanie fought for is taking control over her anger. She seems to be a great danger to the crew of _Voyager_. So we need to keep her here in this Dimension." Teddy repeated. 

"Oh, I see." Cassie acknowledged. "But I'm sure we can over power her morphs, can't we?"

"That's not the problem." Teddy assured. "Its not the morphs, she gives off pure energy." 

"Its even strong enough to penetrate _Voyager_'s shields." George added. 

Cassie whistled. 

If it is strong enough to penetrate _Voyager_'s shields, then perhaps we can over power the Yeerks Ax said excited.

"Do I look like a lab rat?" I demanded. 

How do you know it would penetrate _Voyager_'s shields? Has it happened? Tobias swooped in.

"Sensor comparisons" George replied.

I suggest that we talk to Prince Jake about this Ax said.

"Hasn't he told you that he's not your prince?" I uncrossed my arms.

They looked at me. I looked away from them. 

I'll go get the others Tobias flapped out of the area. 

"Won't be long, now. " Cassie sighed.

….


End file.
